Company of thorin
by blackrose998
Summary: So this is my first time uploading! Also this a Hobbit fic! I hope you all like this! Red was a friend of Gandalf's from a place unknown. Bella was just a hobbit who he swore to protect, nothing to big. Well now him and Sheela are going on a adventure with this crazy little hobbit!
1. Why I left

Please remember to R&R! Hope you guys like this!

* * *

Ch.1:Why I Left

They are always watching me. Looking for a way to take me down. They have been since I was born. They were mad that I was even born. I am a hybrid. A mutant. They said that I would be thrown out. My mother had a fit when she found out. Even my father was scared. She was the reason why I questioned if I was meant to be a man or women. She was supportive of me and so was my father. I still don't know what I know. I decided to go on a journey and see what the world has to offer. I set off on my quest to find out what I am. All I had was my clothes on my back and my warg who I found when she was a pup , my black blade and my metal bow and arrows. This is how I met Gandalf and how I met a small hobbit Who I promised to protect no matter what. This is how I met the 'Company of Thorin'.


	2. How I met Gandalf

Hope you guys like!

* * *

Ch.2:How I met Gandalf

I was riding Shella my warg when I saw a man riding a horse. He seemed surprised to see me and my warg. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?" I tilt my head at the question "I...don't think I understand the question?" he laughs "The warg, It could kill you" Shella growled at him as I laugh "She's a big baby, she may look big and bad but she's my friend….and last time I checked they don't eat their riders" he laughs at that "Indeed, may I ask for a name to call you?"I smile at him and nod "Everyone who knows me call me either Red or some other ridiculous nickname" he tilts his head to the side "Why is that?" I reach up and pull a piece of hair down "Ah that would explain that" I chuckle "Yes well I can thank my mother for the hair color" I said as I tucked my hair away "You know I need a traveling companion" he said with a look in his eyes "Is that a request?" I said with a big smile "It is" I laugh as Shella huffs "Well can I have a name to call you?" he laughs loudly "Gandalf the Grey at your service" my eyes lit up as he said that "Interesting name you got there" he laughs as he rides beside me on the road. **That is how I met Gandalf.**


	3. How I met Bella

Please R&R

* * *

Ch.3:How I met Bella

I was passing by The Shire when I saw a young lass all alone. I decide to talk to her as it turns out this past winter was hard on her and her family both of her parents had died and now she was alone in a house that her father had built. I asked if she would like some company for a little while. She said that her name is Bella Baggins. I had to leave Sheela at the stable but once Bella met her she said she could stay at her home. I told Bella the reason why I left my home, She just smiled and told me that there's more people that are like me in the shire. I only planned to stay for a week but I stayed for 23 years. **Things happen.**


	4. How I met the Company

please R&R for me it would help a lot with this

* * *

Red's POV

I leaned against the small door frame with a small smile. There in the small house was so many dwarfs. I had to put my hand on my mouth when I saw Bella she looks like she's about to give Gandalf a good tongue lashing. "Who are you?" I look over to see a blond dwarf "A person who was trying to sleep" I say as I stretch. "Ah! Red! So you are here old friend!" Gandalf yells out which catches the rest of the dwarfs attention"Gandalf you may be my friend but don't call me old!" I yell on back at him. The dwarfs look ready to die from laughing but Bella looked more calm and ready to hit someone with a spoon. "Also can you all move please" I say kinda scared as Bella walks towards me "Why?" The same blond dwarf asks "Because I don't wanna get hit by a hobbit with a spoon that tends to hurt" The dwarfs look at Bella "Miss Boggins?" the blond dwarf and a brunette dwarf ask. Bella looks at them with her famous glare. "Oh boy, Gandalf move over would ya, I wanna watch this" as I say that Bella hits them both on the head with the spoon(Spoons are evil) The rest of the dwarfs burst out laughing "Red was it? Does she do this often?" I smile at the question "Only when she's angry" I say with a smirk. There was as loud knocking at the door "He's here" oh so descriptive Gandalf. Bella goes over to the door and opens it to a dwarf I haven't seen in a long time."Gandalf this place was hard to find" always frowning at everything. I zone out for a bit as they talk Sheela I guess got bored and came out to say hi cause there was a lot of screaming of a warg, I just stood off to a corner and died of laughter as Bella calmed them down. Sheela didn't really care she just wanted someone to pet her. After everyone realized she was a good warg the two from earlier that Bella hit decided to pet her and after some convincing from Gandalf the rest of the dwarfs petted her "Well if you all are done with petting Sheela" I clap my hands as I said that and that caught the attention of the new dwarf "Who are you?" I looked over at the two from earlier "I swear by Mhalas breath" I grumble "What did you just say" one of them ask with a deadly look pointed at me "Why does it matter?" they new one looks ready to kill me "How dare you say" "Now hang on right there I have you know I have some dwarf blood in me so dont yell at me at what to say youngin" I look at the dwarf forgetting that I had my hood up "Who are you" I blink a couple of times at him and shake my head "If you cant rember me for one thing you will for another" ha take that Oakenshield. "Now that's quite enough" after a bit of explaining it turns out that Bella agreed to go on a adventure to reclaim Endor. I decided to say something before they ask me where I will go "Bella" she looks up at me as I place my hand over my heart and bow my head. Her eyes widen as she realized the promise I made her a long time ago was still there. "Gandalf can Red come with us?" the rest of the dwarfs looked confused at this "Miss Baggins why would he want to come" I spoke aloud this time "I made a promise to Bella that I would protect her no matter what" the dwarfs looked surprised "When did you do this?" I smile "23 years ago and it still stands as long as she is alive and will let me protect her" a dwarf with a hammer finally spoke up "You made a dwarfish promise" I look at him "Yes"


End file.
